Unexpected News
by TT-5
Summary: Foyle Flashback - March 1919 - Police Constable Christopher Foyle hurried up his front steps, quickly opening the door and letting himself in, completely unaware of the news that awaited him.


A/N: A year ago a posted my first story and found a whole community full of wonderful people! Special thanks to LauraRaposa for her editing skills and support, and Oxfordkivrin, AnneBronteRocks and Harper64 for all the encouragement. Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed one of my stories for being so very kind and encouraging as I have explored and tried to improve my writing. I still own nothing ;) – TT-5

* * *

March 1919

Police Constable Christopher Foyle hurried up his front steps, quickly opening the door and letting himself in. "Rose?"

His wife emerged from the kitchen with a smile, "hullo Christopher, you're home early."

Foyle had already taken off his hat and coat and moved to draw her into his arms. "Wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?" His voice was full of concern as he studied her face anxiously.

Rosalind smiled and kissed him softly "Much better my darling."

Foyle smiled and kissed her back, "did you go and see Dr. White?" He asked as they entered the lounge.

Rosalind nodded, she had resisted the idea at first but after 10 days of unexplained nausea at various points in the day and several dizzy spells she had acquiesced to her worried husband's wishes and gone to the doctor.

"And?" Christopher's face was a picture of loving concern and she smiled gently at him, taking his hand and pulling him down to sit on the settee beside her.

"He said it was perfectly normal."

Foyle's eyebrows rose in shock. "Perfectly normal? Rose there is absolutely nothing _normal_ about being ill everyday, sometimes twice a day! Or having dizzy spells for that matter."

Rosalind smiled at his indignation and squeezed his hand, "you didn't let me finish Christopher."

Foyle nodded sheepishly and brought her hand up to his lips. "Sorry love. What else did Dr. White say?"

"Well he said it was perfectly normal for a woman who was expecting."

Foyle stared at her blankly for a moment, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Expecting…Rose you mean?"

Rosalind laughed lightly and brought his hand to rest against her stomach, "that we're going to be parents? Yes I do Christopher."

Foyle looked at his hand and then back at her face, a broad smile breaking across his face. "Parents! Oh Rose!" He drew her carefully into his arms and kissed her soundly.

After several minutes they pulled back, Foyle brought his hand back down to caress her still flat stomach amazed by the idea of his child, their child, being safely nestled inside. "Did Dr. White say how far along he thought you were?"

"About 2 months but he said the midwife might be able to give me a more accurate estimate."

Foyle nodded and kissed her again, unable to keep the grin off his face. "A fall baby then."

Rosalind nodded before squeezing his hand gently, "Christopher, I don't want to tell anyone else just yet."

Foyle frowned slightly, "why not darling?"

"Well things can still go wrong you know. Oh don't look so worried my darling." She soothed as she saw the horrified look on Christopher's face. "Dr. White said everything looked absolutely fine but I'd just rather wait until I'm a bit further along before we start telling people."

Foyle nodded as he chewed anxiously on his cheek, "What did Dr. White say we should do?"

"Just carry on as normal. He said I should expect to be more tired than normal and that the nausea would probably continue for a while but apart from making sure that I see the midwife and coming in if I have any concerns he said not to worry."

Foyle nodded again but still looked concerned and Rosalind brought a gentle hand up to his cheek. "Please try not to fret Christopher, we'll both be just fine, after all, we have you to look after us."

Foyle smiled slightly and kissed her palm softly. "Promise me that you'll take it easy? No rearranging the furniture or beating rugs?"

"Christopher!"

"Please Rose, I can't stand to worry about you anymore than I already do."

He spoke earnestly, looking her straight in the eye and Rosalind softened, "You worry too much Christopher; I'm perfectly safe here in Hastings, especially with my brave policeman patrolling the streets."

"I can't help it darling, I love you too much not to worry." His words brought tears to her eyes and she sniffed lightly. "Rose?" Foyle asked, brow furrowing with concern.

"I'm fine Christopher, Dr. White said I would probably be a bit more emotional than normal." Foyle nodded, filing that piece of information away in the part of his brain that was quickly becoming dedicated to information about pregnancy and babies.

"You promise to take it easy though?"

Rosalind hesitated for a moment and then nodded, "if it will make you feel better then yes, I promise. Now where is that smiling Christopher who was here a moment ago?"

Foyle smiled slightly and kissed her tenderly, "he's here love. Still feeling a little light headed though, best news I've had, well since the war ended I suppose. I love you so very much Rose."

Rosalind smiled and kissed him again "I love you too Christopher." When they pulled away from each other ten minutes later Foyle brought his hand back down to her stomach a grin pulling at his lips again. Rosalind smiled and covered his hand with hers. "What do you think it will be, boy or girl?"

Foyle blinked rapidly for a minute to push back the happy tears that were threatening to run down his cheeks. "No idea love. If it's a girl it might be just as well I'm with the police. Given that she'll surely be as beautiful as her mother, I'll have to arrest all the lads who want to step out with her."

Rosalind giggled, even as she blushed at his subtle complement. " Christopher Foyle you'll do no such thing!"

"Fine, I'll have Hugh arrest them for me then."

He spoke seriously but his eyes sparkled and Rosalind laughed again, "_Christopher_! What if it's a boy?"

"I'll teach him to fish and Charles will try and enlist him in the navy as soon as he's old enough to walk."

Rosalind smiled at the mention of her brother, "he would wouldn't he?"

Foyle nodded, "yup, not that it's necessarily a bad thing."

Rosalind smiled and snuggled closer, "tea won't be ready for a bit and suddenly I feel quite tired. Rest with me awhile?"

"As long as you like my darling." Foyle promised as he helped her swing her legs up onto the settee, drawing a blanket over her and settling her more comfortably in his arms. Rosalind had soon drifted off to sleep but Foyle stayed awake, running his fingers gently through her hair and smiling as he tried to picture their child.

He imagined a beautiful blue-eyed little girl standing on his shoes as they danced in the lounge or a laughing little boy with Rosalind's brown eyes and his curls playing in the creek. The images warmed his heart and he couldn't resist dropping a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead and resting a protective hand over her stomach. Christopher Foyle was a very happy man.

The End


End file.
